With an evolving need for faster computer systems, DC power supplies are employed to supply computer system components (e.g., processors, memory chips, etc.) with more current at decreased voltage levels for higher component operating speeds. In such low voltage/high current applications, voltage drops experienced between the power supply and the components, once deemed tolerable, are becoming problematic. For example, voltage drops due to parasitic impedance present in printed circuit board (PCB) traces and conductor interconnect points are no longer acceptable.
In addition, parasitic impedance may also affect the feedback system(s) used to regulate the power supply voltage. For example, by causing higher frequency content of the supply voltage to be filtered, additional phase delay may be introduced that reduces the stability of the feedback system and the accuracy of the output voltage being supplied to the computer system components (or other types of loads).